Molten Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FFPS = is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $500. Appearance Molten Freddy is very similar to Funtime Freddy from the fifth game. Unlike Funtime Freddy, he has a block-shaped chin from the bottom jaw and his black nose sports nostrils. His right eye is obscured by multiple wires while the left eye is glowing orange. The only difference is that Molten Freddy is silver and rusted instead of white and purple. He is also withered, but the rips are large and blocklike. He possesses a row of sharp teeth similar to Ennard's. He has exposed arms and legs, ending with five fingers. There appears to be something red, like blood, more noticeably splattered on his jaw, teeth, and fingers. He also sports a brownish bowtie on his chest, as opposed to Ennard's red button. He has eyes covering his body. They resemble the eyes seen on Ennard, but resemble the Rockstars eyes more. Behavior Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to [[Monitor#FNaF3|that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3]]) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Story Trivia * Upon death, one may rarely see a picture of Molten Freddy in a pile of what appears to be wires. ** This pile may be what's left of Ennard, as when looking closer at the pile, one can see eyes similar to those found on the body of Ennard. *** In addition, in the Molten Freddy blueprint, it is stated that the security tags of Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy and Ballora are active, it also states that Molten Freddy is an "amalgamation of Afton's constructs". |-| UCN = Molten Freddy returns as one of the selectable characters in the Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior He climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way towards the office. The player can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. When heard, the player must close the vent door to stop him. Trivia * Molten Freddy's laughs are reused from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Molten Freddy shares the same mechanic along with Ennard and Springtrap. * In his jumpscare, there are four wires extended upwards that are usually not anywhere from previous games. |-|Gallery = Gameplay MF0.png|Molten Freddy in his neutral state. MF1.png|Molten Freddy in his attentive state. MF2.png|Molten Freddy in his hostile state. FRF Print.png|Blueprints for Molten Freddy. It is unknown where this occurs, as it does not appear in the Insanity Ending. MolFredScreen.gif|Molten Freddy burning in the Completion Ending. Ultimate Custom Night 2b3.png|Molten Freddy's icon on the Vent Monitor. Miscellaneous Molten Freddy Alley.png|A rare screen of Molten Freddy in the alley. |-|Audio = Gameplay The scream Molten Freddy emits when attacking the player. Scrap Baby, Lefty, and William Afton also make this sound. Warning: Loud! Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night